


Saga of The Traveler- Quest for Erebor

by Master_Magician



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2787239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_Magician/pseuds/Master_Magician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The company of Thorin Oakenshield receives help from an unexpected source.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First story of mine of The Hobbit fandom. A heads up, I watch the extended editions off iTunes so some extra scenes are there and some are original. Also this story begins after Bilbo and the others finish their dinner with the elves when Bilbo is walking around Rivendell. I have an idea where it will end but depending on what my viewers think of it, I may continue it further, perhaps even to the very end. 
> 
> To those familiar with my other stories, this is another part of the story of Endymion. 
> 
> To everyone else, enjoy the story. 
> 
> This chapter is short for the sake of introduction. The next ones will be longer I assure you. 
> 
> Enjoy.

"You are very welcome to stay here, if that is your wish."

The words of Lord Elrond continued to bounce around within Bilbo's head. It was the first time in this whole journey that he had felt even the slightest bit at home.

The rest of the dwarves mostly did not acknowledge his presence. Those that did really shunned him more than anything else. He supposed that was better than outright hostility. If Gandalf were not there then Thorin might have just thrown him out of the company by now.

Some of the dwarves at least were friendly. Such as Bofur, he was friendly to everyone. Sure he could not avoid speaking his mind most of the time but he was good hearted.

Then there was Kili, even though he did send him into the clearing to rescue the horses by himself, the young dwarf archer more than made up for it. Bilbo had at first thought the two brothers abandoned him. It turned out that instead of running away, they went back to get Thorin and the others. When Bilbo thought back to the trolls later he realized that there was no way him and the two dwarf brothers would have stood a chance against three trolls.

Bilbo himself was actually the one that saved them, or at least he thought so. It was the hobbit who distracted the trolls until the sun rose. He just bought time for Gandalf to arrive and help. The wizard said it was Bilbo who was the savior of the day but most of the dwarves just blamed him for getting them into such a situation. Bofur and the brothers at least were grateful to him.

Perhaps he really should accept Elrond's offer and stay here. Rivendell was quite a magical place. It reminded him a lot of The Shire, just missing the usual joyful hobbits.

The elves themselves were more than a little... dull. Compared the boisterous dwarves of the company at least. Hobbits tended to lean closer to a middle ground in behavior. They could be loud and greatly excited when celebrating but nothing like dwarves.

"Quite a peaceful place isn't it?"

The voice came from seemingly nowhere, startling the hobbit on his walk. It took a few seconds, but he soon noticed the figure sitting on a nearby bench.

"Pardon my manners, I did not mean to startle you." The person rose to his feet and moved closer to Bilbo. When he did, the hobbit got a good look at the stranger. Unlike the rest of the inhabitants of Rivendell, he was not and Elf, instead he was a Man. He wore a long black coat that obscured most of his body from view but that was not so strange. What was though, was his peculiar eyes. His orbs gleamed like polished silver.

Another odd thing about the Man, was his neck. It was covered in these strange markings. They appeared to be scars but were in symbols Bilbo did not understand.

"You must be Bilbo Baggins, I heard you arrived with the company of dwarves." The Man dropped down to one knee so that he was not towering over Bilbo as much. He had to be at least six foot tall, perhaps an inch or two taller even.

"Uh, yes. I did." Bilbo was stumbling around his words. In truth he had never really met a Man before. They were a rarity in The Shire and ever since he left, the company stayed mostly in the country. There was never any opportunity to meet one before now. "Who are you?"

The stranger smiled. "Many call me The Traveler, you can simply call me Endymion."

The Traveler? That reminded Bilbo a lot of Gandalf and his title of 'the grey'. Perhaps this Man was another wizard. That being said, Gandalf did tell Bilbo there was a total of five wizards. Saruman the White, Radagast the Brown, Gandalf himself, then there was the two blues whose names Gandalf could not remember. This man did not seem to have anything to do with the first three, all that left were the two blue wizards but with a title of The Traveler, Bilbo doubted this man was a wizard.

Before Bilbo could even ask, Endymion walked past him to lean against a nearby rail. "Rivendell is a peaceful and serene place." The Man turned to glance at Bilbo. "There are few places out there like it."

Bilbo moved to stand beside him. It felt a lot like when he had spoken to Elrond earlier. Endymion had a similar aura of mystery and majesty. Either that or it was simply the height difference. At least among the dwarves he was not considered that short.

"You should savor you time here before leaving, never know when you will get another chance." As Endymion spoke he turned to look back at the horizon once more.

Bilbo felt his heart sink a little. He actually had been considering staying here in Rivendell for a time while the company moved on. He meant it when he told Lord Elrond that he would not be missed that much.

As hard as he tried, he was not one of them.

He was no dwarf.

He was no burglar.

He was just a hobbit who should have never stepped out of his door. Bilbo was still trying to figure out what it was that made him go running after the company after they left before he woke.

"You miss home," Endymion's voice snapped Bilbo from his thoughts.

"What?" Bilbo looked up at the Man.

"You miss home," Endymion repeated. "Trust me, I know how it feels."

"What makes you say that?" Bilbo was more than a little curious.

"Why do you think I am called The Traveler?"

"I would assume because you do a lot of traveling." Bilbo's words brought a chuckle from the taller of the pair.

"You are partially correct my friend. I move from place to place because I have no home to go back to."

Bilbo was instantly reminded of Thorin and the dwarves of Erebor, their home was also lost but to a dragon. A mighty beast that to this day held the mountain.

"Nothing is left of that place save a barren wasteland." Endymion smiled sadly down at Bilbo. "So I travel a lot, I suppose the name stuck after a while."

Before Bilbo could ask further, Endymion turned to walk away. With his back to Bilbo he spoke. "Some of us fight for home and hearth, some for loved ones, some fight so that others don't have to know what it feels like to have no home to return to."

The hobbit was about to say something else but when Bilbo blinked his eyes, Endymion was gone. In his place was just empty air.

Bilbo turned back to the railing to look upon the setting sun on the horizon, Endymion's words turning over in his mind.


	2. Leaving Rivendell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The company encounter an unexpected person on the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter of Quest for Erebor. As I said in the last chapter, this one will be a bit longer than the previous one. Hopefully I got Kili and Thorin right.
> 
> However I still am unsure how long to make it last, reception for this story seems to be fairly poor so I'll give it a bit longer before I decide.
> 
> Either way, until then...
> 
> Enjoy.

"Quickly now lads, we haven't much time." Balin urged the company on to pack their gear together for their flight from Rivendell.

Gandalf had been expecting someone might try to stop them. If they were fortunate then they would be able to leave without any fuss. The meeting the wizard was currently in was what would decide it. He expected trouble though, so he had recommended they escape at dawn before anyone noticed just in case.

The sun was barely coming above the horizon as the company made their escape as quietly as possible.

Kili would never admit it, but he was a little sad to see the place go. The youngest of the three Durins did not share the distain for elves his uncle had.

The elves of Rivendell had after all welcomed them fairly warmly, mostly at least. There was of course the occasional glare or look of contempt, but all in all it was a nice place to stop and rest. Despite the lack of much meat, the food was not too bad either. Then there was the women...

Within his own mind, Kili would admit what he said to the rest of the company was complete hogwash. Of course elven women were attractive, the rest of the company, save maybe Bilbo and Gandalf, were morons not to see it.

That one maiden playing the harp had been checking him out too! Then of course that was when Dwalin caught him eye flirting with the female. Had it not been directed at him, Kili would have laughed himself right out of his chair at the look on the grizzled warrior's face.

That was what led to him stumbling into a explanation of why elven women were not attractive, leading to mentioning the one walking behind him at the time was not half bad looking. Thanks to his lousy luck, he realized too late that it was a male behind him. Something Dwalin had been all too happy to point out to every single dwarf around the table.

Dwalin said nothing else but his eyes looked so smug that Kili wished he could throttle the older dwarf. Even with the ass kicking that would follow it would be so worth it.

Never had Kili wished more for the ground to just swallow him up.

Now they were leaving just as suddenly as they had arrived. Due to the early hour they encountered no trouble whatsoever as they left.

Kili looked over his shoulder at the view of Rivendell this cliffside path allowed. The place really was quite majestic, one day, he would revisit this place. Not as just as Kili, but as a prince of Erebor.

"Be on your guard." Thorin called out from the front of their group. "We're about to step over the edge of the wild."

Thorin was right, they were leaving the security of Rivendell and it was time to focus on the way ahead.

"Balin, you know these paths. Lead on." Thorin stepped aside for the eldest of their company to lead the way.

"Aye," was Balin's only response as he took the lead.

As Kili was walking, he noticed that he had not been the only one looking back.

"Master Baggins, I suggest you keep up." Thorin all but growled to the Halfling.

Kili frowned slightly. There was no need to be harsh on the poor lad. He may not be dwarf but he was every bit a part of the company the rest of them were.

The Hobbit actually was a surprise to Kili. Especially from what Kili saw of Bilbo back in The Shire, Bilbo was not someone used to the roughness and perils of the road. Not like the rest of them were. Yet, here he was right with them.

Three moronic trolls were brought before Kili's mind. While Bilbo was partially responsible for getting them all stuffed in sacks, he more than made up for it. Some of the company thanked Gandalf for their rescue but Kili and his brother Fili knew better.

Bilbo may not have fought them, but he was brave enough to stand up to not one, not two, but three giant trolls, to try to protect the company. The Halfling had not the strength, but he had the heart. That was what really mattered.

Bilbo hesitated for only a moment before falling back in line with the company.

Some of the company breathed a sigh of relief once they were back in the open country, even Kili. While he enjoyed their short rest at Rivendell, the allure of the open road was quite appealing.

It was here in the wilderness that the company encountered something unexpected.

Thorin, ever alert for dangers, saw him first and shouted for everyone else to pause.

Kili looked over his brother's shoulder to see the hold up. Up ahead was what Kili assumed to be a Man, if the height and lack of pointy ears was any indication. He was perched on a large rock, obviously waiting for something.

His eyes snapped up in their direction and he smiled. Rising up to his feet, he began walking toward them.

As he did so, Kili took a look at him. He wore a long black coat that covered most of his body, beneath the coat Kili caught sight of what might be armor of some kind. He had no visible weapons but the length of the coat could hide quite a bit.

"Endymion?" Bilbo muttered quietly behind Kili.

Huh, was that his name? This might be someone Bilbo met back in Rivendell. It was the only place the Halfling could have met anyone like this since leaving The Shire.

Thorin, as protective as ever, had his hand gripping the axe he carried tightly but he was not lifting the weapon. Not yet at least. "Who are you?"

The stranger stood a little ways ahead of Thorin, out of range for either to perform a quick attack with anything short of a bow.

He then bowed to Thorin, much like one would to a king. "I am no enemy Thorin Oakenshield. My name is Endymion, sometimes known as The Traveler."

"Never heard of you." The way Thorin said it was a lot like how he said similar words to Lord Elrond upon meeting the elf. This time though, his tone lacked the same level of venom but the same suspicion. Not being an elf did make a difference.

Endymion smiled. "There is a reason for that."

Thorin slowly led the company closer to the Man, Kili knew his uncle was still suspicious but against thirteen armed dwarves and a Halfling an attack by Endymion would be a foolish move.

"And what is it you want?" Thorin was as blunt as ever. Now he stood directly in front of the man, allowing Kili a better look.

Endymion might have been a Man but there was no way he was an ordinary Man. First of all was the abnormal silver eyes, Kili did not know that man people of the world of Men but he knew something like that was not normal. The next thing Kili saw was the marks around his neck. They were definitely scars but they were not random. The scars were in shapes and patterns of some kind unfamiliar to the young dwarf.

"I am actually here to assist in your quest." Endymion said simply.

Thorin scoffed. "Why would we want help from the world of Men?"

An elf offering help would be met with pure hostility, a man with just suspicion. Both would be rejected by Kili's uncle. As a Halfling, Bilbo was tolerated because he was brought on at Gandalf's insistence. The reason for Gandalf's acceptance spoke for itself. If a dwarf was offering to help them then Thorin would happily accept any help given. Much to Kili's chagrin it was indeed a rough and unfair double standard.

Endymion was not given a chance to respond before Thorin just ignored him and resumed walking.

"Stand by the grey stone when the thrush knocks," Endymion began, not even looking at Thorin.

Thorin stopped cold.

"And the setting sun with the last light of Durin's day."

Kili's uncle turned around as everyone else stared on in disbelief.

"Will shine upon the key-hole." Endymion finished as he turned to look at Thorin.

"How do you know that?" Thorin snarled.

The only people present at the time Elrond read the map had been the elf himself, Gandalf, Bilbo, Balin, and Thorin. That was what Kili had been told. The rest of the company had been told what the map said but none of them would have told anyone. Bilbo would not have either, he was still trying to earn the dwarves respect. Elrond telling Endymion was also doubtful because he did not support this quest either.

So how Endymion knew that verse was a little disturbing.

"I know many things that would surprise you." Endymion's voice was deathly calm, the kind that few could manage in the presence of the intimidating Thorin.

"What is it you want then? A share of the treasure of our people?" Thorin moved closer to the Man, his posture all but ready for battle.

Endymion's composure did not falter for a second. "No, I have no designs on your treasure Thorin Oakenshield, my desire is to see your home returned to you."

Thorin scoffed once again. That was not a reason he was willing to accept. "No thanks, we don't need your help."

Thorin turned to walk away for a second time when a flash of light sailed past his head, missing by mere inches, to strike a nearby tree.

The dwarf whirled around so fast, Kili thought his uncle's neck might break.

Following the direction it came from, Kili saw Endymion's hand was still raised toward Thorin's. The Man was not even trying to hide the fact that the attack came from him.

Kili's jaw dropped. Endymion was another wizard!

This was likely the only thing that stopped Thorin from attacking him. Everyone else in the company was of the same mindset as well if Kili observed correctly. A wizard was not someone they wanted to engage in battle if it could be avoided.

If he was a wizard, that light had been a warning shot. Endymion was close enough that it was near imposable to miss unless on purpose.

"Will you accept my assistance now?" Endymion's voice was not smug or anything. It was a simple question to Thorin.

Kili understood now, it had not been an attack at all. Merely a demonstration he was a wizard.

Kili thought hard for a moment. Gandalf was still missing, he was not going to rejoin with them until later in the mountains. Until then they were a company member short, a wizard short. When the grey bearded wizard caught back up they would be up an extra wizard. One that had no interest in being pain anything.

Kili may not be the most intelligent dwarf in all Middle-Earth, but he was smart enough to understand two wizards was an unparalleled advantage to their company. One that Thorin could not easily pass up on a whim.

There was also the matter of them being on a limited timetable. They needed to find the doorway as soon as possible, before Durin's Day, when they arrived at the Lonely Mountain. A sixteenth set of eyes at least would be helpful in that regard.

Thorin moved to stand directly before Endymion as he had done earlier. Now, he was staring at the Man with his steely, assessing gaze.

Kili shuddered as he remembered being under that same look before.

Endymion just looked down at Thorin, his expression patient but otherwise blank.

"Ki, what do you think they're doing?" Fili whispered in Kili's ear.

"Starring contest?" Kili whispered back without thinking.

That earned him a light slap to the back of the head.

"You wish to help us reclaim our homeland, our birthright. Free of charge?" Thorin's voice was still skeptical but lacked its previous bitterness.

"Yes." Endymion replied instantly, without hesitation and with absolute confidence.

The dwarf archer had to give the Man credit, most would have been reduced to a squirming mess beneath the glare of his uncle.

"We have many miles ahead of us, unknown dangers, even a fire breathing dragon to contend with. You still wish to join us?" Thorin's glare did not relent.

"Yes." Endymion repeated.

Something changed within Thorin in that moment. Exactly what, Kili was unsure of.

Thorin said nothing else, simply resumed their trek.

It was actually Balin who spoke for Thorin. "Well, since he didn't say no, I suppose you are welcome to come along. Welcome to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

Endymion threw a small smile Balin's way. "Happy to be along."

No one said much else as they continued their journey.

Kili regarded their newest addition with a bit of curiosity. Endymion did not dress anything remotely like Gandalf, did not have a staff like the graybeard either. It remained to be seen if Endymion acted anything like Gandalf or if that was different as well.

"Huh..." Kili looked over their group. They certainly made a strange company. Thirteen dwarves, a hobbit, and two wizards once Gandalf caught back up. The only way it could get stranger was if they were joined by an orc or an elf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this one. Some feedback would be more appreciated than you know. If there is something people don't like I would love to know.
> 
> Next chapter will see Goblin Town and maybe the chase by Azog. Either way, we are due for some good swords and sorcery action.


	3. Thunder-Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mountains sometimes have a life of their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not quite sure on where I want to end this. What do you all think? Until I do figure it out, it will follow exactly along the movie. I am literally watching, pausing, rewinding, and fast forwarding on iTunes while I write this.
> 
> I am currently in a writing frenzy. I'm posting this much earlier than I normally would. I'm also hoping to win over some new reviewers.
> 
> This was supposed to be the Goblin Town chapter but the giant battle just went much longer than I expected it to. My fingers took on a life of their own as I typed.
> 
> Enjoy.

Kili loved the rain. Growing up in Ered Luin, he could remember many times as a young dwarfling when he played in it. Much to the chagrin of his uncle and mother. It was always so liberating and free.

At the moment however, Kili hated the rain.

Really, really hated it.

"Steady! Hold on!" Thorin yelled over the clash of the thunder from up ahead. The dwarf led the company along the mountain path. The rain drenching everyone heavily without mercy.

The whole situation reminded Kili of the downpour when they had been leaving The Shire. Gandalf had been asked if there was something he could do about it. The wizards response had been to find another wizard if they wanted the weather changed.

Much to Kili's somewhat surprise, no one asked Endymion about changing the weather when this started. Gandalf did saw to find another wizard...

Then again, they would have likely gotten a similar answer anyway.

The Man had taken to the company quite well. He was quiet most of the time but was very friendly and polite, not as much as Bilbo always was though. Bofur would occasionally talk to him, Ori, Bilbo and Balin too as well. Thorin and Dwalin tended to avoid him for some reason.

Kili was only kinda somewhat eavesdropping when he found out how Bilbo knew him. The Hobbit had ran into him back in Rivendell. Bilbo had no idea he was a wizard until his display on the open road, he merely assumed him to be another traveler resting in the elven sanctuary.

Endymion was not a wizard like Gandalf, both physically and in behavior. The new wizard in their group looked younger, much younger, than Gandalf. Kili could not say he was an expert on the age of Men but if he had to guess, Endymion was only in his thirties. He was also much warmer and open than the gray beard was. Gandalf was friendly too but he sometimes seemed a bit distant at times. As if he knew some great secret no one else was privy to. Perhaps distant was not quite the right word but Kili was unsure how else to describe it.

"Ahh!" Bilbo's sudden cry snapped Kili's attention back to their path.

"Bilbo!" A piece of stone beneath the Hobbit's foot had given way, almost sending the Halfling to his doom. It was Bofur and Dwalin that caught him before he could fall.

Kili let out a relieved breath. That was too close.

"We must find shelter!" Thorin yelled over his shoulder. If he noticed Bilbo's near death, it did not show.

"Look out!" Dwalin was the one who shouted this time. The entire company looked up just in time to see a huge boulder hurling toward the mountain above them. It shattered on impact, sending much smaller, but equally deadly stones showering all over them.

"Look out, brother!" Almost everyone was shouting, to whom Kili could not tell.

Beside Kili, his brother Fili stepped back to dodge a falling rock but his foot slipped on the wet stone beneath their feet.

"Look out!" Kili's hand shot out to grab his brother's arm before he lost his balance.

"This is no thunderstorm!" Balin began. "It's a thunder-battle! Look!"

Following where Balin was pointing, Kili saw it. The thing was massive, not surprising considering it was the mountain itself rising. The humanoid shape slowly rose from the mountain ahead of them, ripping a chunk free in its hands.

"Well, bless me. The legends are true! Giants! Stone-giants!" Bofur yelled in wonder as the giant he was looking at hurled its boulder toward them. It sailed over their heads to strike another giant that had arisen behind them.

"Take cover, you fool!" Thorin screamed at Bofur. The dwarf in question was still standing at the edge of the cliff watching the battle over their heads. Kili grabbed Bofur by the shoulder and pulled him back closer to the cliff face.

"Hold on!" Dwalin roared. All around them the mountain shook. The path they were walking on began to crumble away, narrowing their space to stand.

Then to Kili's horror, the mountain split in two, diving the company in half.

"Fili, grab my hand!" Kili urged his brother as the space widened. Only it was too late, by the time Fili saw what was happening the brothers were out of reach.

Above them, another giant rose to its feet. The two halves of the company were standing on its rocky knees.

In an instant, another giant came forth and brought its face in for a headbutt to the one they were on. It was so like a dwarven greeting the Kili would have found it funny were it any other time. Apparently stone-giants had greetings similar to dwarves. He would have to remember that one for later.

Unfortunately the act threw their giant off balance and made it fall heavily into the nearby mountainside.

"Go, go, go!" Thorin shouted as they came within reach of another ledge not part of a giant. At least Kili hoped it was not.

"Run! Get off! Get off!" Balin urged them all until they were to the relative safety of the new ledge. It did not help make Kili feel any better since his brother was still back on the giant's other leg.

Above them the giants continued their fight.

"Look out!" Kili did not know who said it but he looked up in time to see a huge stony fist strike the spot above them. They once again had to huddle close to the cliffside to avoid the falling stones.

Just then a third giant arrived just as their giant finished off the other one. A boulder thrown from the newcomer struck it to its head and knocked it clean off. Much like the fist from moments before, it struck the rock above them. Once more showering them in the deadly shrapnel.

The other half of the company flew by them for a fleeting moment as the giant they were on fell backward, sending its knee into the rock in front of them.

With the rest of the company still on it.

Thorin was yelling something but Kili could not hear it. All he could think about was the fact that his brother had been on that ledge.

As the rock pulled away, the giant fell into the yawning abyss below.

"No!" Thorin was yelling at the top of his lungs as he rushed to where they all saw the company hit. The only thing that gave Kili any hope was seeing the rock ledge empty when the giant fell. If fortune was on their side then their kin would still be alive ahead of them. They could have jumped off before being crushed.

It was a distant hope but Kili did not care.

"Kili!" Thorin's yell took Kili off guard until he realized what was happening. Thorin did not see that it was Fili who was pulled away. With the rain clouding all of their vision, then add the shifting rocks beneath their feet, it was a miracle they could tell people were missing at all.

"It's all right! They're alive!" Gloin called out over the din of the storm.

Kili felt the greatest relief when they rushed forward to find everyone completely unharmed. Were there not a whole company of dwarves and a narrow mountain path blocking his way, Kili would have given his brother the tightest embrace ever seen in Middle-Earth.

"Where's Bilbo?" That feeling was abruptly cut short with Bofur's question. The Halfling was nowhere in sight. "Where's the Hobbit?"

Kili looked around frantically. Surely he could not have fallen from the edge during the chaos of the giant's battle.

"There!" Bofur screamed.

Kili followed the motion to where Bilbo was. He was clutching the side of the ledge, having fallen from it at some point.

"Get him!" Thorin roared.

It was Ori that got there first, right alongside Bofur. The two dwarves tried their best to reach for the Halfling but he was too far out of their reach.

"Bilbo!"

"Grab my hand!"

If someone did not do something soon, Bilbo was going to fall to his death before they could reach him. Kili was moments from pushing past some of the others to do something really crazy, Fili lecture be damned, but Thorin did it first.

Kili watched in awe as his uncle dove over the edge of the cliff to grasp hold right beside Bilbo. He snatched the Halfling by the wrist and hauled him up into the reach of the others.

Just then, before Thorin could haul himself back up his grip slipped on the wet rock. He would have fallen if Dwalin had not caught his hand. The old warrior lifted him up with a grunt of exertion.

Once everyone was back up to the relative safety of the ledge, Kili let out the breath he did not realize he was holding.

"I thought we lost our burglar." Dwalin panted in relief.

"He's been lost ever since he left home." Thorin all but snarled. "He should never have come. He has no place amongst us."

Kili stared at the retreating form of his uncle. That had been more than a little unnecessarily cruel to the Halfling. Alright, yes he almost got Thorin killed but it was not his fault he fell over the edge.

By Durin, it was a wonder that more of them had not fallen!

Bilbo leaned against the cliff face, his expression blank. He remained that way until Endymion patted him lightly on the shoulder.

"Dwalin!" Thorin called for the grizzled dwarf as he made his way into a nearby cave mouth. The two dwarves led the way into the dry cave.

"Looks safe enough." Dwalin mumbled as he looked over it.

"Search to the back. Caves in the mountains are seldom unoccupied." Thorin urged the warrior as he made way for the rest of the company to enter.

As Dwalin searched the cave, everyone else piled in. They were all happy to be out of the storm that continued to rage outside.

Every step of the way, Kili stayed close to his brother. The brush with death nowhere near being forgotten. If Fili noticed the way his younger brother hovered, he said nothing.

"There's nothin' here." Dwalin called out as he came back to the front, lantern in hand.

"Right, then, Let's get a fire started." Gloin spoke with glee as he dropped the dry wood on the cave floor and rubbed his hands together.

Kili had to admit, after the rainy nightmare they endured outside, a fire would be wonderful right about now. Unfortunately Thorin dashed that hope almost instantly.

"No. No fires. Not in this place." Thorin started. "Get some sleep. We start at first light." What Thorin had against a fire right about now, Kili had not the slightest clue.

"We were to wait in the mountain until Gandalf joined us." Balin challenged. "That was the plan."

Thorin looked at the white bearded dwarf. "Plans changed." Thorin dismissed the older dwarf coldly. Perhaps Thorin's dismissal of Gandalf's plan had something to do with the other wizard now in their company.

Endymion had come in with the rest of them. He was now sitting with his legs crossed off to the side near the entrance of the cave. His coat was somehow already bone dry.

Kili really needed to ask him how he did that.

"Bofur, take the first watch." Thorin said to the dwarf in question. Bofur only nodded in response.

While everyone was setting up their bedrolls, Kili noticed something. Bilbo was unusually nervous. It was like there was something bugging the Halfling to no end.

More than likely it was the words Thorin said shortly before they found this cave. Kili winced slightly as he remembered them. Were he in his shoes, Kili would be feeling no better.

Kili honestly hoped that Bilbo got the chance to really prove himself to his uncle. Thorin was a hard dwarf to win over, unless you were a dwarf already yourself. Bilbo could do it though, the Halfling had it in him.

If Thorin could tolerate him, a beardless, tall, and bow wielding dwarf, nephew or not, than Bilbo should be able to easily worm his way into Thorin's good graces. All the Hobbit needed was a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked it, as I said I was not expecting this to be a chapter on its own but here we are.
> 
> Also let me know how I'm doing with Kili's character. If you have not already figured it out, he is one of my absolute favorites. His view will be a major one in this story.
> 
> Review please.


	4. Goblin-Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After taking shelter in the mountain, the company is ambushed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally we reach the chapter of Goblin Town. This one will have some of the deviations.
> 
> Enjoy.

The entire cave was quiet, the silence only occasionally broken by a loud dwarven snore. Towards the back of the amassed jumble of sleeping dwarves, a single hobbit opened his eyes.

After looking around to make sure no one else was awake, Bilbo slowly sat up and began to gather his things back together.

He's been lost ever since he left home.

The words of Thorin blazed within the halfling's mind like a burning flame. No matter how hard he tried he could not get them out.

Bilbo belted his sword back to his waist and picked up his walking stick. It was time to go.

The hobbit slowly made his way across the sleeping dwarves. He needed to be careful. If he woke one of them up, he was not sure he would have the courage to do what he needed to do.

Leave.

Every step of the way, the words of Thorin continued to scorch his mind.

He should never have come.

"Where do you think you're going?" He was almost to the mouth of the cave when the whispered voice startled him.

Bilbo almost let out a curse. He had forgotten Thorin had left Bofur for the first night watch.

The halfling took a breath and turned around to face the dwarf. He mustered as much strength into his voice as he could while keeping quiet. "Back to Rivendell."

"No, no, you can't turn back now, eh?" Bofur jumped up, almost in alarm. "You're part of the company. You're one of us." Of course, just Bilbo's luck if was Bofur. He would be one of them to try the hardest to stop him without using force to keep him there.

He has no place amongst us.

Those were the words that probably hurt the most. "I'm not thought am I?" Bofur's response was a confused look. "Thorin said I should never have come and he was right. I'm not a Took, I'm a Baggins. I don't know what I was thinking. I should never have run out my door."

"You're homesick. I understand." Bofur was not going to give up easily. This was why he wanted to sneak out while the others slept.

"No, don't!" Bilbo did his best to keep quiet, lest he wake the others. "You don't understand. None of you do. You're dwarves!"

Bilbo was so caught up in his thoughts that he did not think his next words through before he spoke them. "You're used to this life. To living on the road, never settling in one place, not belonging anywhere."

At the look of hurt on Bofur's face Bilbo realized what he had just said to the kind dwarf. He tried to apologize almost instantly. "Oh, I am sorry. I didn't..." Bilbo could not finish the sentence. He tried to clear his throat to try to force the words out but they would not come.

"No, you're right." The usually cheery dwarf had never sounded so sad before in all the time Bilbo had known him.

"We don't belong anywhere." Bofur whispered as he looked over his shoulder at the sleeping company behind him. The dwarf turned back to face Bilbo before taking a breath.

"I wish you all the luck in the world." Bofur let his lips turn up in a small smile as he placed a hand on Bilbo's shoulder. "I really do."

Bilbo was taken aback by the words. He had just made one of the biggest insults he had ever done to the entire company and here was Bofur still being that same kind dwarf he always was.

It made Bilbo feel even worse than he already did. He really needed to just leave already so the company would not be bothered by him any longer. It would be better for everyone.

The halfling lightly touched Bofur's forearm and turned to leave.

He did not get two steps before he was stopped by Bofur's curious voice. "What's that?"

After turning around, Bilbo followed the dwarf's eye to his own belt. There was a soft blue light emanating from his sheathed sword. Pulling the weapon free a little, he saw the entire blade was lit up with a blue hue.

Something about that glow seemed very familiar...

All of a sudden there was a quiet rumbling noise from beneath their feet along with a creak of wood.

"Wake up!" Thorin shouted as he sat up. "Wake up!"

Bilbo felt the floor beneath his suddenly shake slightly. Before he could say a single word, the stone beneath the entire company gave way.

Almost everyone was screaming as they tumbled down into a previously unknown tunnel.

They slid down the tunnel for several minutes, no one able to even slow their descent let alone stop. The ride continued until they fell from a large hole. Bilbo was thankfully among the last, Bombur was as well. Most of the company softened the fall of the larger dwarf, much to their chagrin.

The portly dwarf was going to be getting an earful for this later.

The halfling landed soon after Bombur did. He landed upside down on a pile of sacks, at least he thought it was sacks. It could have easily been a mass of grumpy dwarves.

He got a good upside down look at their surroundings for a moment. They were still in a cavern, but had landed now on some kind of plateau of rock. All around them, the ledge was blocked with crude wooden posts and fencing.

Another look around showed something else.

Endymion was not among them.

Before Bilbo could say a word about where the other wizard was, the company was being rushed by a mass of writing creatures.

"Look out!" Bilbo was not sure who yelled it.

Before they could even rise to their feet, Bilbo and the dwarves were attacked by a horde of crudely armored beasts. Their weapons were just as poorly made as their armor. They ran while hunched over and were covered in disgusting warts and boils.

Bilbo had never seen such things before but he knew goblins when he saw them.

With a collections of hoots and snarls they were upon the company. Oddly enough, instead of killing them, they only pushed them along further into the cave. Most of the dwarves tried to put up a fight but they were simply overwhelmed. The goblins outnumbered them easily a dozen to one.

Unable to fight back against so many, Bilbo allowed himself to be pushed along by the foul beasts.

He tried his best to control the horrible sense of fear that arose in his stomach. It was either fear or his previous food about to come back up. This cavern had a stench like nothing he had ever smelled.

The company continued to be pushed along surprisingly durable rope bridges. On multiple occasions, the dwarves tried to shove off their captors but to no avail.

An idea suddenly occurred to Bilbo. Since goblins were not the smartest of creatures...

He ducked to the floor.

To his infinite surprise, all of the goblins passed him over. Not a single one stopped for a moment to look down. He waited for a few moments to make sure they all passed over him before he crawled over to the side to hide in the shadows.

As he watched, the rest of the company was led away.

Bilbo hoped his companions noticed his escape.

The hobbit took another moment to look around to make sure it was clear. Bilbo moved back to his feet as he drew his sword as silently as possible. The blade was still glowing brightly.

He followed after the mass of goblins and dwarves, still not sure what he could do. He may have slipped away but he was only a single hobbit. What could one hobbit do against a group of goblins that large?

Out of nowhere a shape dropped to the wooden planks directly in front of Bilbo. The goblin let out a roar as it charged the halfling, sword in hand.

Bilbo had been telling the truth to Gandalf when he said he had never used a sword before. On reflex alone, he lifted the blade up to parry the goblin's clumsy slashes.

He managed to knock the beast down repeatedly but it was anything if not tenacious.

The goblin landed a heavy punch to Bilbo's jaw and knocked the hobbit down to the floor on his back. The glowing sword clattered away out of Bilbo's reach.

Bilbo's eyes shot open in pure terror as the goblin lifted his blade to deliver the finishing blow on the stunned halfling.

The hobbit never would have thought he would die like this. Alone in some filthy cavern, killed by a goblin.

Just before the sword came down, a jeweled dagger sailed through the air to bury deep into the goblin's chest. It stared at the weapon protruding from its chest for a long moment, long enough for Bilbo to think that it was still going to run him through. Then slowly its own blade dropped to the ground, the goblin soon followed seconds later.

Bilbo was trying to get his breathing under control, never had he come so close to death. His eyes could not leave the dead goblin before him.

He was snapped from his trance by strong hands beneath his arms lifting him back to his feet. "Come now Master Baggins. Now is not the time to be laying around."

Once on his feet, he wheeled around to see his rescuer so fast his neck almost got whiplash.

He was met with the gaze of Endymion.

The man sunk down to one knee and appeared to be looking the halfling over. "You hurt anywhere?"

Bilbo shook his head as he sucked in a breath. "No, I'm... I'm fine." He was still trying hard to calm the adrenaline pulsing through his veins.

Endymion lightly touched his arm, just as Bofur had. "Don't worry. Everything's going to be alright."

With that, Endymion walked over to the goblin and tore his dagger free. Strangely enough, not a drop of blood clung to the blade despite the gaping wound in the goblins chest. The weapon disappeared beneath Endymion's coat before Bilbo could ask about it.

"The others?" Endymion turned back to Bilbo.

"That way." Bilbo pointed to where the company had been led off to as he retrieved his own weapon.

Endymion nodded. "They're going to need help. Come on."

Bilbo stared at the wizard in disbelief. "Uhh... there's only two of us, wizard or no I don't think that is such a smart idea."

Endymion smiles slightly as he faced Bilbo again. "Trust me, but we have to get to Thorin and the others. We are their only chance."

Bilbo wanted to argue further, this was going to be suicide.

"How fast can you run?" Endymion asked out of nowhere.

"Uhh...fairly fast?" Bilbo did not know how to answer. He had been fast enough to catch up to the company when they left The Shire. It was the fastest he had ever run for something.

"Fast enough to outrun a mass of angry and hungry goblins?" Endymion questioned while he looked to the path Bilbo had pointed out. .

"Fast enough." Bilbo said before even putting any thought into the words.

The man's smile grew slightly. "Good, now come on. It's time for a rescue. When it starts, you will have to run as fast as you can to keep up. Don't worry about fighting too much, I'll look out for you."

Bilbo sighed. He did need to something, the company was in great danger. Endymion was a wizard though, that should make a world of difference at least right?

Just as man and hobbit moved to follow the goblins, another of the disgusting creatures fell from above right on top of Bilbo.

The halfling screamed as he tried to throw it off, but its grip was like iron. The two lost their balance and began to fall from the edge of the railing.

Hobbit and goblin had already fallen from Endymion's reach before he could have ever had a chance of reaching him.

"Bilbo!"

The pair hit the rocks below the wooden platforms with enough force for the two to be shoved apart. In the process, Bilbo lost his grip on his sword. It clattered into the inky darkness below just as the halfling hit his head and knew no more.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the same time, the rest of Thorin's company were led further ahead. The cave soon opened up into a much larger cavern that housed hundreds of goblins in poorly made wooden structures all over the cave walls. Kili could not tell exactly how many goblins there were. Their cackling faces were everywhere the young dwarf looked.

As they moved on, they began to hear loud music playing, if it could be called music that was. It was almost as if a group of goblins were just smashing things together and blowing in a horn.

Looking up at a nearby platform, Kili saw that his thought was not very far from the truth.

More than a few of the dwarves were holding their hands over their ears in an attempt to block out the horrible sound.

It did not work for anyone.

Then came the singing. The horrible singing!

"Clap, snap!"

"The black crack!"

"Grip, grab, pinch, and nab!"

"Batter and beat!"

If Kili had his knife he would seriously be considering cutting his ears off.

"Milk 'em, stammer and squeak!"

"Pound, pound!"

"Far underground!"

"Down, down, down, in Goblin-Town!"

"Down, down, down, in Goblin-Town!"

Perhaps he would have Fili do the ear cutting, to make sure he got both all the way.

"With a swish and a smack and a whip and crack!"

"Everybody talks when they're on my rack!"

"Pound, pound, far underground!"

As if it could get worse, the singing grew louder and louder until Kili and the dwarves were brought before the source. He was a goblin, a huge goblin. Covered in sores like all his kin, unlike the others who were short and gangly, this one was large and fat. Clutching a skulled tipped stick in one hand, he continued his foul song.

"Down, down, down to Goblin-Town!"

"Hammer and torch, get out your knockers and gongs!"

"You won't last long on the end of my prongs!" With that the goblin stuck one of his minions through and hurled him through the air to where the company just came from.

"Clish, clash, crush and smash!"

"Bang, break, shiver and shake!"

Fili's help or not, he really wished he still had a knife.

"You can yell it and yelp but there ain't no help!"

"Pound, pound, far underground!"

"Down, down, down in Goblin-Town." The huge goblin, which if Kili had to hazard a guess was a goblin king, if such a thing were possible, did a spin as he sung the final verse. His stick barely missing hitting the group of dwarves and the goblins both in the head.

The goblin king did a shake of his arm as he stepped on some of his minions to sit back in his throne. "Catchy, isn't it? It's one of my own compositions." The goblin king sounded smug.

"That's not a song. It's an abomination!" Balin called out from behind Kili. Several of the others, even a few of the goblins murmured an agreement. For the first time in the history of Middle-Earth, goblin and dwarf agreed on something.

Kili thought this day should be marked for a yearly celebration.

"Abomination? Mutations. Deviations. That's all you're going to find down here."

The goblins carried forward all the possessions they took from the dwarves and threw them into a large pile before their kind.

"Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom?" The goblin king demanded as he jumped up from his throne. Kili was amazed he was able to stand he was so portly. He made Bombur look like he was starving. "Spies? Thieves? Assassins?"

It was one of the lesser goblins that answered. "Dwarves, your malevolence."

"Dwarves?" The goblin king seemed surprised.

"We found them on the front porch." The same minion came forward to speak to his king.

That cave was the front door to this goblin den!

"Well, don't just stand there! Search them." Within seconds, the goblins were all over them again. Their hands reaching into every pocket and gap in their clothes. "Every crack! Every crevice!" Even Oin had his trumpet taken away and stomped on.

A sack was suddenly emptied before everyone. the candlestick and silverware fell out with a loud metallic clatter.

"It is my belief, your great protuberance that they are in league with elves!" The minion held up a candlestick for the goblin king to examine.

He turned it around for several moments before reading something from the bottom. "Made in Rivendell." He scoffed. "Ah. Second Age. Couldn't give it away." He tossed the item to the side and off the platform.

Almost all eyes turned to Nori. "Just a couple of keepsakes." The dwarf tried to defend himself.

If they were not surrounded by goblins, Kili was unsure what the dwarf's fate would have been. He would have definitely been throttled, but the only question was who would get to him first.

"What are you doing in these parts?" The goblin king demanded. "Speak!"

Everyone was quiet until Oin put a hand on Thorin's shoulder. "Uh, don't worry, lads. I'll handle this."

Kili wished he could have told the old dwarf to shut up before he opened his mouth. With a single comment about his trumpet getting flattened, the goblin king was jumping to his feet as if ready to club them all.

Of course it was right then that Bofur decided to jump forward. "If it's more information you want, then I'm the one you should speak to."

That seemed to have calmed the goblin king down but then his expectant gaze turned to Bofur, the dwarf obviously had not planned to be put on the spot like this.

Kili planned on slapping his hand over the other dwarf's mouth to make him shut up too before his ramblings also angered the huge goblin whom was already prepared to start cracking heads.

"Shut up!" The inevitable spell of anger came before Kili could act. The resulting yell made all of the goblin cover in fear and the dwarves go quiet.

"If they will not talk, we'll make them squawk." The goblin king called out to all his servants all over the cavern. Many cheers met his words. "Bring up the mangeler! Bring up the bonebreaker!"

Torture devices, made by goblins. The entire situation just got much, much worse. Goblins were always somehow ingenious when it came to such equipment.

"Start with the youngest." The goblin king's fat finger pointed directly at Ori. The look of terror on the young dwarf's face was almost scarier than the thought of goblin torture.

Kili was not about to let Ori be the one to be tortured in their place. He was about to move up to say something, but once again Thorin beat him to it.

"Wait!" Thorin stepped forward toward the goblin king, he would not be intimidated by a goblin. No matter how large it was.

"Well, Well, Well... look who it is." The goblin king seemed... excited. "Thorin, son of Thrain, son of son of Thror, king under the mountain."

Thorin was as stoic as ever while the goblin king spoke.

"Oh, but I'm forgetting... you don't have a mountain, and you're not a king, which makes you nobody, really."

The only thing that stopped Kili from coming forth to yell at the stupid creature for insulting his uncle was Fili's grip on his arm holding him back. His older brother would have known exactly what he was going to do. He probably wanted to do it himself, but there was a time and place for anger and this was neither.

"I know someone," the goblin king spoke with glee for some reason. "Who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just a head. Nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak. An old enemy of yours."

Kili did not understand what the goblin king was talking about until his next words made the young dwarf's heart skip a beat. "A pale orc, astride a white warg."

Kili knew only one enemy of Thorin who matched that description.

"Azog the Defiler was destroyed." Thorin almost growled the words as he spoke firmly. "He was slain in battle long ago."

"So you think his defiling days are done, do you?

Kili's mind was spinning. Azog the Defiler was alive? That could not be, Thorin had slain him during the battle of Moria. If he was alive... orcs were nefarious for their grudges.

The goblin king let out a laugh as he turned away to one of his smaller minions. "Send word to the pale orc." The tiny goblin scribbled something down on a piece of wood it held. "Tell him I have found his prize."

After being given the command, the goblin pulled a lever and went zipping along a rope as it cackled in glee.

After the smaller goblin left, not much changed. The company remained stuck where they were while the goblin king sat back on his throne. The wicked grin never leaving his twisted lips.

Except for keeping them where they were, the goblins did not do much else. They were likely waiting for their torture equipment to arrive.

They needed to figure out something soon or this was not going to end well. Being tortured to death by goblins while Thorin's head was taken by Azog was a poor way for this quest to end.

"Fili... still got your hidden knives?" Kili whispered to his brother beside him.

Fili responded with a shake of the head. "Nah, goblins got almost all of them. Surprisingly thorough."

Kili cursed their luck.

Taking another look around, Kili tried to come up with a plan for an escape. If they could get their weapons then they would have a chance. There were far too many goblins for a stand up fight but they could make a run for it.

It took a couple minutes for Kili to see the missing element to this puzzle.

Bilbo was not among them.

The hobbit must have either avoided the trapdoor, or slipped away when the goblins jumped them. Either way, Kili truly hoped the halfling had escaped and not just been dragged off to be eaten as soon as he was captured.

After a while of waiting, the goblin king broke into song again. Much to the horror of the entire company.

"Bones will be shattered!"

"Necks will be wrung!"

"You'll be beaten and battered!"

"From racks you'll be wrung!"

The goblins torture equipment had arrived. Now they were pushing the dwarves closer together to make room for it.

"You'll die down here and never be found!"

"Down in the deep of goblin town!"

Kili was seconds from attempting the craziest escape of his lifetime when a loud clatter send all the goblins scrambling in terror. One of the goblins had unsheathed Thorin's sword Orcrist. The creature let out a squeal before throwing the weapon down.

The goblin king completely panicked. "I know that sword!" He climbed back into his throne like he was trying to hide from a tiny mouse. "It is the goblin-cleaver!"

At these words, the rest of the goblins went berserk. Those who carried whips used them extensively while the others decided it was time to attempt to beat the company to death.

"The biter!" The goblin king was still clutching to his throne. "The blade that sliced a thousand necks!"

"Slash them!" Several of the goblins tackled Thorin to the ground. "Beat them! Kill them! Kill them all!"

The dwarves were being overwhelmed fast. This time the goblins were not content to simply take them prisoner. They wanted blood.

"Cut off his head!"

The goblin king's words stopped Kili dead in his tracks. He looked over from the goblin he had just thrown off himself to see Thorin pinned down beneath several, while another held a blade poised to deliver the fatal blow.

He needed to reach him now.

Kili brought his fist up to punch the goblin directly in his path, likely breaking his jaw on impact. Two more goblins instantly took its place.

There were too many of them between him and Thorin.

Before the blade could come down, a single voice thundered through the cavern. "Enough!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one felt a little like it dragged on and on. As I said before, I am using footage from the extended edition of the movie. Due to the length, I decided to split the goblin town scene.
> 
> Also, this story will not have the riddles in the dark scene. I personally don't feel like writing it since it will happen exactly as it did in the movie and Kili is meant to be the primary character of this.
> 
> Now a question to my readers, would you rather have this story follow closely along the movie or make heavier deviations?

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning, I have not read any of Tolkien's books in a very long while. I have only seen the movies so I use them for some references. 
> 
> To see more stories about The Traveler Endymion, look at my profile for stories with the title "Saga of The Traveler".


End file.
